


restarting hurts.

by cryingwithjyushi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female pronouns, angst maybe?, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingwithjyushi/pseuds/cryingwithjyushi
Summary: levi finds himself in an alternate universe but.. why was he tied up?
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	restarting hurts.

leviathan yawned, staring at his clock. he saved his game and took the disc out. his slender fingers held the disc carefully and he placed it back into the bright red case. it was rather late already. grabbing his ruri-chan bodypillow, the otaku jumped into his tub. however, he didn't notice an eerie darkness in the corner of the room creep up to him.

he woke up.

frowning, leviathan's body was rather numb and might he add he couldn't even move. he looked around. he wasn't blindfolded but not as if he could see either. at least his eyes adjusted rather quickly to the darkness. a chair? ropes? what the hell was going on? he could have easily ripped off the ropes and duct tape but he decided to let it play out.

"boss, he's awake." he heard a male's voice from the outside. levi turned to the voice of the sound but not seeing any entrance along the four walls. that was when a part of the ceiling opened up and stairs fell down. "take your gun, don't just storm down there!" there was a sigh coming from the same male he heard.

levi winced at the light and squinted. his eyes landed on a female who slowly walked over to him, a face of curiosity yet dominance etched on her face.

who was she? where was he?

his eyes surveyed the now lit-up environment. falling on her in particular. she had decent features but the one thing that stood out on her face most was a scar, the size of one's pinky, etched right under her left eye. how it got there? levi rather not know.

the man next to her passed her a gun, his eyes widened at the sight. it had been centuries since he's seen an actual gun in real life. his face turned pale when the girl twirled the small pistol so casually in her hands.

"what's your name guy?"

"l-leviathan." the poor otaku trembled in his seat.

"leviathan? the sea monster?"

"oh.. sorry the name is levi. just levi."

there was a pause and he had to hold his breath. the girl looked at him up and down. her fingers rested on the trigger many times and although it wasn't aimed at him, levi tensed at that very movement. "solomon?"

"yes boss?"

SOLOMON? leviathan looked over from the female to the male. white haired, kinda wise looking, a sly smile on his face.. that was it. that was THE solomon, the nasty human sorcerer that made a pact with his brother! thw way they talked was even the same! not only could he travel through the realms, he could switch universes? how powerful was this human..

"solomon?!"

"do we.. know each other?" the male's voice dropped. his tone was laced with poison. it seemed as if the wrong answer would get leviathan killed on the spot. that wasn't solomon. no matter how much they looked alike, that wasn't the solomon from his universe. "oh.. you just reminded me of a friend with the same name." levi let out a hesitant chuckle.

there was another moment of deadly silence. "alright whatever, leviathan, sorry for the inconvenience but until we identify you aren't a threat we have to keep you here." the female smiled. "may i ask one thing?" levi said aloud. 

she looked up at solomon and the male nodded. "what time is it?"

"oh.. it's exactly two in the afternoon."

leviathan nodded. "thank you, that's it."

there was a loud vibration and the demon's eyes trailed over to the white haired male. "boss, seven is calling for us." there was a hum. "seven huh.. that's rare." she said, her voice dropping an octave lower. he watched the two humans make their way out of the basement he was kept in. and within seconds, the light disappeared once more.

levi sat in the darkness.

time was non-existant. minutes? hours? he couldn't tell until he decided counting the seconds. but shortly after, he lost interest rather quickly. his eyes landed on a red light that flickered. of course they were keeping him on watch, how did he not notice that camera before?

the occasional footsteps above brought back his attention to reality. the voices were rather muffled at some places but clear in others. 

the silence was broken with loud gunshots.

his face turned pale and levi could swear he was about to wet his pants. light shone in immediately. there she was but this time in a different set of clothes. "come on levi, no time to explain but we got to get out."

"i'll meet you outside." solomon nodded and pulled up the stairs. she nodded. "one minute, that was what seven gave us." she said without elaboration and took levi's hand. he watched her run to a wall. she tapped it and it opened up, showing a passageway.

the otaku flushed bright red as he ran. running wasn't his best and he knew that he was slowing her down. "one.. minute? to w-what?" he asked in between pants. her however.. she wasn't even panting at all.

"till this place blows up."

"WHAT?"

"shut up, this isn't soundproof. it isn't bulletproof either."

levi shuddered at the thought and quickened his pace. she kept looking at her watch, her eyes determined as she ran. the tunnel wasn't wide but it was long. levi groaned when he occasionally brushed against the cool metal wall. he had to duck his head as he ran, giving him a big disadvantage, an add on to his poor stamina.

however the girl in particular..

she ran perfectly, it was as if the tunnel was made for her. well it did seem like it was. "fifteen seconds." she mumbled and quickened her pace. levi sweated and he gulped, struggling to keep up. he looked up but he saw no light. it was just a long dark tunnel. "one hundred metres." she mumbled. levi groaned. at this point, they were sprinting through the tunnel.

"SEVEN!" she screamed when they both hit a dead end.

the door opened, revealing a male who had bright red eyes. he leaned next to a rather expensive looking car, a computer balanced in one hand as he typed away with the other hand. he nodded. "five seconds." he merely said and his eyes returned to the screen. leviathan turned around and stared at where they came from. the house was just over there.

"seven.. where's solomon?"

"what do you mean.."

"solomon.. where's solomon! seven stop the bomb!" her eyes widened as she screamed at the male. the red haired male widened his ehes. he shoved her into the car, covering the window with his body. "you there-"

leviathan gasped as he was tugged over. the moment he hit the car, the house exploded. his eyes widened and he stared at the sight before him. large fires erupted and spread everywhere within mere seconds throughout every single room. there were loud bangs against the car window that levi blocked. "don't move." the male ordered. 

"get AWAY, LET ME THROUGH!"

the door was pushed against them and the girl was rather strong. leviathan stared at the male for instructions. he sighed and nodded, moving out of the way and catching the door just as it flung open. "seven? wh- why is the mansion on fire?" a new voice was heard.

leviathan spun around.

there she was. lilth. his sister. he opened his mouth to say something but he shut it quickly, the people in this universe weren't the same people he knew in his own universe. he had to remember that "lilth.. we were infiltrated." his heart tightened and he looked away. she even had the same name..

"w-what? wait.. BOSS!" the girl gasped and reached out. levi watched as the girl ran towards the towering flames. he couldn't help but run after her. something inside him was telling him to protect her.

was it because of how fragile she was right now? he shook his head.

"SOLOMON.. solomon where- where are you!" she screamed into the house of fires. she stood at the entrance, staring at the burning flames. leviathan wheezed when he got to her and by the time he was, she was on her knees crying out.

that was when something caught his eye. leviathan turned to his left and his eyes widened. "watch out!" he screamed, pushing her out of the way. he groaned when he felt it. a bullet right through him.

"n-no.." she hiccuped, her hands struggled to hold the gun in her hand. there was another gunshot. leviathan's eyes widened and he watched her fall to the ground. the pain never stopped but despite that, levi still reached out. he reached out for her hand. more gunshots were heard and this time, levi's hand went limp.

if only he could restart.

..restart?


End file.
